Harry Potter and the PureBlood Witch
by draconisflame72
Summary: "Darahnya murni semurni jiwanya yang tertutup kabut. Di umurnya yang pertama menggambarkan kehancuran Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Pangeran kegelapan akan membecinya sampai ke urat-urat nadinya," Check it out!
1. Second Riddle

**Chapter 1: Second Riddle**

**Disclaimer: **Yang sudah sekian kali saya ketik, anda baca. Harry Potter all characters bukan milik saya. Namun ada beberapa karakter yang resmi datang dari imajinasi author. Dan fic ini sah buatan saya. :D

**N/A: **

Heloha. Saya kembali lagi! Kali ini mempersembahkan cerita yang murni datang dari imajinasi saya saat merenung memikirkan malming nanti mau jalan kemana T.T *ditonjok*

Cerita ini asli buat memuaskan batin author. Yah mudah-mudahan reader suka sama fic ini. Maaf kalo ficnya gaje, maklum author masih baru belajar sih. Hehehe.

Capcuss deh!

Enjoy ^.^

-o0o-

Perempuan itu berjalan tertatih di dalam gelapnya malam. Angin dingin bersemilir menyapa kulit putih pucatnya. Berlindung dalam jubah hitam panjang, dia mengusap perut besarnya.

"Sabarlah nak. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di rumah ayahmu."

Diketuknya pintu gubuk satu-satunya di hutan sebelah utara Little Hangleton. Tidak ada yang menjawab. Diketuknya lagi pintu kayu berhiaskan ular asli itu. Setiap ketukan semakin lemah. Menggambarkan sakit luar biasa di tubuhnya dan perutnya yang terasa semakin berat. Ia sudah tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk bersuara apalagi berteriak.

Pintu perlahan terbuka. Mata si pemilik gubuk terbelalak mengerikan.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu lagi, perempuan jalang."

-o0o-

"Apa maksudmu, Dumbledore? Dia? Mempunyai keturunan? Kau gila."

Snape terduduk kaku di ruangan Dumbledore. Otaknya sibuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Bukan keturunan, Severus," ujar Dumbledore sambil berjalan mengitari meja kerjanya.

Alis lawan bicaranya bertaut keheranan, "Lantas apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Yang jelas anak itu akan bersekolah di Hogwarts tahun ini."

-o0o-

Harry mulai mengepak buku-buku di kamarnya. Tahun keenam di Hogwarts akan dimulai besok. Dan Harry masih bingung mengapa keluarga Weasley belum juga menjemputnya. Biasanya dia akan meminta Paman Vernon untuk mengantarnya ke King's Cross. Namun kali ini Harry tak yakin pamannnya mau mengantarnya ke stasiun setelah mereka bertengkar hebat seminggu yang lalu.

Mereka terlibat pertengkaran sengit. Harry tidak tahan dengan sindiran Paman Vernon di rumah. Sehingga langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihir ke muka pamannya dan bersumpah tidak akan mau tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley lagi.

Keluarga Dursley tentu saja sangat senang mendengar Harry ingin pergi dari rumah. Memang itu yang mereka inginkan sedari dulu.

Melihat Harry pulang lagi saat liburan natal dan musim panas membuat mereka jengkel lagi. Akhirnya Harry memutuskan untuk benar-benar meninggalkan rumah, pikir mereka.

Sayangnya Harry terbakar emosi dan telah bersumpah seperti itu. Akal sehatnya benar-benar telah tertutup kemarahan. Menyesal sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Dia tidak akan mungkin menarik kata-katanya sendiri. Harga dirinya bisa hancur lebur jika ia tidak menepati sumpahnya.

Mungkin tekanan dari kematian Sirius membuatnya sering kalap. Harry masih belum bisa menerima kematian Sirius. Dendam kepada Bellatrix menusuk sampai ke tulang dan mengalir di darahnya.

Melihat ke sekeliling kamar, ia menemukan pecahan cermin milik Sirius yang diberikan untuknya. Harry mengambil cermin itu dan berkata,

"Aku memang harus cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah ini."

"Potter! Ada orang aneh di halaman rumahku yang ingin bertemu denganmu!" teriak Paman Vernon dari lantai bawah.

Terlonjak dari kasurnya, Harry langsung berlari ke tangga. Pasti Mr Weasley yang datang, batinnya.

Setelah menuruni anak tangga yang terakhir, ia sangat kaget melihat siapa yang datang.

"Prof- profesor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore tersenyum di ambang pintu rumah, "Halo, Harry. Aku penasaran, sudah bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?"

Paman Vernon melirik ke Dumbledore dengan mata menyipit dan memalingkan muka yang mulai memerah karena marah. Sementara Dumbledore masih bersikap kalem dengan baju eksentriknya seperti biasa.

"Kalau tidak boleh masuk juga tak apa. Kau hanya perlu membawa semua perlengkapan sekolahmu dan kita akan berangkat berpetualang malam ini. Agar besok aku bisa mengantarmu ke King's Cross." Gumam Dumbledore ke Harry.

Cengiran khas Harry sudah tidak tertahankan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Suasana aula besar saat hari pertama tahun pelajaran baru ramai seperti biasanya. Celotehan anak-anak di keempat meja asrama akan terus berlanjut jika tidak ada seleksi asrama dan Dumbledore tidak memberhentikan mereka dengan pidatonya.

Berbeda dengan suasana di aula besar, beberapa anak murid tahun pertama sedang gemetar cemas di aula depan. Menunggu aba-aba dari profesor Mcgonagall untuk masuk ke aula besar dan mengikuti acara yang belum pernah mereka lakukan dan yang saat ini mereka cemaskan: Seleksi Asrama.

"Kalian bisa berhenti gemetar tidak sih?" kata seorang gadis bermata onyx abu-abu. Dia berbeda dari murid lainnya di aula depan. Sangat berbeda.

Profesor Mcgonagall akhirnya muncul dan memerintahkan mereka masuk ke aula besar. Saat pintu dibuka dan mereka masuk, tidak biasanya murid-murid di aula besar ber-'ohh' secara bersamaan. Mereka bukannya heran dengan anak-anak tahun pertama. Tetapi mereka takjub melihat gadis berambut hitam berombak sebahu dan mata abu-abu tajamnya yang menyapu ke seluruh penjuru aula besar. Rambutnya hitam pekat membingkai wajah putih pucat oval runcingnya yang terlihat tegas. Tubuhnya kelewat lebih tinggi dari anak-anak tahun pertama.

"Astaga. Mungkin dia yang Profesor Dumbledore bicarakan kemarin." Bisik Harry ke Hermione dan Ron.

"Huh? Kau belum menceritakannya, mate! Blimey. Dia cantik." Balas Ron seakan berbicara ke dirinya sendiri.

"Sorri. Aku lupa. Lagipula itu seperti pembicaraan yang tidak penting, Profesor Dumbledore hanya sekilas membahasnya." Kata Harry sambil melihat gerak-gerik gadis asing itu.

"Kira-kira berapa umurnya?" timpal Hermione yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Aku kurang yakin. Mungkin seumuran dengan kita?" jawab Ron sementara Harry hanya mengangguk.

Hermione ikut menatap gadis yang mungkin sedang jadi topik pembicaraan utama di aula besar saat ini. Lalu berbisik, "Well kita lihat saja. Profesor Dumbledore pasti akan segera memperkenalkannya."

Sementara anak-anak tahun pertama dipanggil satu persatu menurut abjad. Murid-murid di aula besar masih penasaran dan tidak sabar menunggu giliran gadis asing tersebut.

"Rovelda, Hawkins." Panggil profesor Mcgonagall. Pemuda berumur sebelas tahun maju kedepan menuju kursi penyeleksian asrama. Topi seleksi dipakaikan ke kepalanya. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar, si Topi Seleksi meneriakkan,

"Huplepuff!"

Murid asrama Huplepuff bersorak menyambut anggota baru asrama mereka, sama seperti asrama lainnya.

"Riddle, Hanna."

Mata profesor Mcgonagall membelalak sendiri sehabis membaca nama itu. Para staf pengajar terkejut bukan main. Sama halnya seperti Trio Emas. Murid-murid di aula besar banyak yang menganga lebar. Namun hanya sebagian. Sebagian lainnya bertanya-tanya tidak mengerti. Sepertinya nama Riddle masih belum banyak diketahui kalangan penyihir remaja.

Gadis asing bertubuh tinggi itu maju dengan mantap ke kursi penyeleksian. Dia duduk tenang sementara orang-orang di aula besar menatapnya makin heboh dengan banyak bisikan, bukan- sekarang sudah menjadi pembicaraan yang seru. Asal-usul nama aneh keluarga Riddle dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh bagian aula besar.

Hanya tiga orang yang kelihatan tidak terbawa suasana di aula besar. Yaitu Dumbledore, Snape, dan Hanna sendiri. Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak terkejut dengan respon orang-orang disini. Dumbledore sudah memberitahu segalanya. Sebagai ganti dari riwayat hidup detil yang telah ia ceritakan ke Dumbledore.

"Perhatian semuanya!" Dumbledore maju ke podium yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berpidato. Namun seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Di tengah-tengah seleksi asrama?

"Saya sudah mengira kedatangan Miss Riddle akan menggemparkan seisi aula besar. Mungkin harus ada sedikit penjelasan disini. Miss Riddle akan bersekolah di Hogwarts dan langsung memulai tahun keenamnya-"

Trio Emas belum mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat dan dengar. Mereka duduk kaku sambil menatap satu sama lain.

"Demi Merlin, Harry. Mungkinkah dia.." tanya Ron terbata-bata.

"Keturunan Voldemort?" sambung Harry. "Aku tidak tahu, Ron, ini semua- mengejutkan."

Harry melirik sepintas ke sebelahnya. Dan melihat kegelisahan yang sangat jarang terjadi pada Hermione. Harry ingat, terakhir kali ia melihat Hermione gelisah dan kaku seperti ini hanya pada saat troll menyerangnya di tahun pertama. Bedanya, Hermione tidak panik sekarang.

"Mione? Kau tak apa?" tanya Harry cemas. Ron langsung mencermati air muka Hermione. Dan merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku- ok. Hanya saja, Harry, Ron, apa kalian menyadari? Dia menatapku tajam terus-terusan." Jawab Hermione gugup.

Benar saja, Hanna seperti tertarik melihat Hermione. Bukan karena Hermione duduk kaku dan gelisah seperti itu, Hanna tahu tatapannya yang membuat Hermione salah tingkah. Dia hanya senang mempengaruhi orang lain. Seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"Miss Riddle sudah diberi pembelajaran ringkas tahun pertama hingga tahun kelima selama liburan musim panas kemarin. Karena dia telah lumayan dapat menguasai pembelajaran tersebut, dia dapat bersekolah disini sekarang sebagai murid tahun keenam." Lanjut Dumbledore.

"Kurasa semuanya sudah jelas-"

"Tunggu profesor Dumbledore. Maaf jika saya menyela, saya hanya penasaran, kenapa Riddle baru bersekolah disini pada umur kira-kira lima belas atau enam belas tahun?" tanya salah satu murid kelas tujuh Ravenclaw.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Mr Belby. Miss Riddle baru bersekolah disini sekarang karena status penyihirnya baru muncul saat dia berumur lima belas tahun. Kasus seperti itu memang dapat saja terjadi karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan tersebut hanya saya dan Miss Riddle yang mungkin tahu." Jawab Dumbledore dengan senyum misteriusnya yang khas.

"Sesi pertanyaan ditutup tanpa dibuka," lanjutnya diikuti dengusan murid-murid senior di aula besar.

"Sekaranglah tugas Topi Seleksi untuk menyeleksi asrama yang cocok untuk Miss Riddle dan juga murid tahun pertama yan tersisa." Tutup Dumbledore sambil kembali ke kursinya.

Sejenak aula besar hening total menunggu Topi Seleksi memutuskan pilihannya. Anak-anak asrama Slytherin kelihatan antusias sekaligus takjub melihat adanya Riddle baru di dunia ini. Walaupun mereka belum tahu pasti Hanna keturunan asli Riddle atau bukan, keturunan yang sama dengan Voldemort, penyihir hitam yang paling mereka takuti.

"Hmm. Sangat menarik. Kau mempunyai dua pilihan disini," kata Topi Seleksi ke dalam kepala Hanna. "Ketertarikan kuat terhadap ilmu pengetahuan dan sekaligus haus akan kekuasaan."

"Kau ingin di asrama mana? Ravenclaw? Atau mungkin Slytherin?" tanya Topi Seleksi.

"Yang kau anggap paling cocok denganku saja." Jawabnya santai.

"Baiklah.. Slyvenclaw!" teriak si Topi Seleksi.

Lagi-lagi Riddle ini menggegerkan suasana di aula besar. Kening para profesor berkerut-kerut tidak mengerti. Baru kali ini Topi Seleksi menempatkan murid di dua asrama sekaligus.

"Haha. Aku bercanda. Maaf. Hanya peregangan suasana. Jangan ciptakan suasana tegang seperti ini dong. Aku hanya bingung mau menempatkan another Riddle ini di asrama mana. Antara Slytherin dan Ravenclaw. Oke, setelah kupikir-pikir.. bagusnya anak ini ditempatkan di asrama.."

Meja Slytherin gaduh dengan pukulan meja yang menderu dari seluruh muridnya. Kecuali Draco Malfoy. Dia kelihatan sedang berpikir keras semenjak nama Riddle baru ini disebutkan.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada nama Riddle lagi selain nama kecil Pangeran Kegelapan." Desahnya dalam hati.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Asrama Slytherin harus kecewa dengan kepercayaan diri mereka. Dan asrama Ravenclaw harus bersiap menerima murid brilian sepertiku, inner Hanna bersorak gembira. Dia belum pernah merasa segembira sekarang. Karena hidupnya yang dulu hanya kelam dan dalam kegelapan. Baru kali ini dia merasakan secercah cahaya harapan dari sekolah barunya. Hanya disini ia menjadi spesial seperti ini.

Berjalan anggun ke meja asrama Ravenclaw dan duduk di bagian paling depan, dia tersenyum ke teman-teman barunya.

"Well seperti yang sudah kalian ketahui, namaku Hanna James Riddle. Salam kenal." Katanya dengan suara yang agak serak karena sedari tadi tidak bicara.

Teman-teman asramanya menyambutnya dengan perkenalan dan jabatan tangan yang formal. Dan acara seleksi asrama dilanjutkan kembali. Setelah penyeleksian asrama selesai, piring-piring serta gelas di seluruh meja aula besar terisi penuh dengan makanan dan minuman yang membangkitkan selera.

Dengan sengaja Hanna menoleh ke meja Gryffindor dan menatap mata coklat Hermione langsung. Hanna bisa membacanya. Dia ketakutan. Hanna menyeringai di tempat duduknya dan mulai makan. Besok dan hari selanjutnya akan menjadi hari yang tidak terlupakan baginya.

.

.

"Apa? Nama tengahnya JAMES?" tanya Harry terkaget-kaget.

"Hei calm down, Harry. Aku tahu kau ingin lebih tahu tentang dia lebih lan-" ujar Seamus Finnigan di samping tempat duduknya di kelas sejarah sihir.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku tidak percaya bahwa nama tengahnya bisa sama denganku." Harry menatap kosong ke mejanya sambil berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh ya aku hampir lupa nama tengahmu, Potter." Seamus tertawa garing. Setelah melihat raut muka serius Harry, tawanya terhenti.

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa nama itu memang kebetulan sama dengan ayah atau..." pikirannya terus berpacu menyambungkan beberapa kemungkinan. Namun setiap kali Harry yakin ia akan menemukan jawabannya, saat itu juga Harry merasa dia masih membutuhkan banyak informasi dan kepastian.

Profesor Binns menjelaskan tentang Perang Troya yang melibatkan Yunani. Selagi sebagian besar murid-murid Gryffindor dan Huplepuff tahun keenam tidur dengan pulas di meja mereka. Namun tidak pada Harry. Matanya menatap kosong tetapi pikirannya sedang bekerja.

Aku harus meminta penjelasan langsung dari Profesor Dumbledore, batinnya.

.

.

"Kerumunan naga," kata Harry ke gargoyle yang langsung menyingkir dari tempatnya. Harry melangkahkan kaki ke tangga spiral yang ditengahnya terdapat patung elang emas besar. Tangga itu berputar ke atas menuju kantor Dumbledore.

"Masuk." Gumam Dumbledore dari dalam ruangannya. Bahkan sebelum Harry mengetuk pintu.

Profesor Dumbledore terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai perkamen di meja kerjanya dan tidak memperhatikan Harry sama sekali. Menyuruh Harry duduk pun tidak.

"Um. Profesor, saya hanya.." Harry mulai membuka topik.

"Dari mana kau tahu password kantorku, Harry?"

"Kau memberitahukannya saat kita di perjalanan menuju rumah profesor Slughorn, sir." Kata Harry kalem.

"Ah ya, aku bahkan lupa menggantinya." Dumbledore bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Harry berdiri gelisah di tempatnya. Menyadari sikap Dumbledore yang aneh ini, dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Aku tahu kau datang kesini untuk membahasnya, bukan?" lanjutnya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang 'dia', Harry?" kini mata biru terang Dumbledore beralih dari perkamen di mejanya dan menatap Harry lurus. Juga mengisaratkan Harry untuk duduk.

"Saya sangat penasaran sir. Tentang nama si Riddle ini. Apakah dia- anak dari Voldemort?" tanya Harry langsung.

"Bukan,"

Pemuda rambut acak-acakkan itu tampak sedikit lega dan berkata, "Kalau begitu namanya hanya kebetulan sama dengan Tom Riddle. Syukurlah."

"Aku tidak ingat kapan aku mengatakan itu."

Kelegaan yang menerpa Harrry sirna sudah. Kini guratan cemas menghiasi wajahnya. "Lalu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Dumbledore mendesah sambil berkata, "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu? Kurasa memang seharusnya aku memberitahumu. Dan aku berharap kau bisa menjalankan 'peran' mu dengan baik."

"Sebentar, sir. Peran? Saya tidak mengerti." Ucap Harry keheranan.

"Let me explain to you..."

"I'm all ears."

-o0o-

**Hanna PoV**

Ini kamarku yang baru. Berhiaskan panji-panji biru Ravenclaw. Bersama empat perempuan yang mungkin akan menjadi sahabat atau musuhku nanti.

Aku melepaskan jubah sekolahku dan memakai jubah asrama Ravenclaw. Senyum menghiasi wajah ovalku ketika bercermin dan menemukan bayangan yang lain.

"Kau cocok memakainya, Riddle." Ujar seorang gadis berwajah oriental yang tingginya hampir sama denganku.

"Oh kau mengagetkanku, Su," kataku menoleh langsung ke belakang dan menaikkan kedua alisku. Semua teman sekamarku telah datang rupanya.

"Sejak kapan kalian ada disini?" tanyaku keheranan.

Si gadis berambut pirang terkikik dan berkata, "Well sejak kau bercermin dan senyum-senyum sendiri." Yang langsung diikuti kikikan gadis lainnya di kamar itu.

Mungkin wajahku sudah hampir bersemu merah. Ini pertama kalinya aku diejek dengan candaan yang menyenangkan. Bukannya cemohan yang para Muggle itu sering lemparkan kepadaku dulu.

"Anyway, itu wajar, Riddle. Kau murid baru disini, yang kami tak tahu alasannya. Tapi santai saja. Disini kami akan membimbingmu agar mudah beradaptasi dengan Hogwarts." Kata Su Li lagi.

"Terima kasih sekali kalian sudah menerimaku dengan baik disini. Dan- oh ya, jangan memanggilku dengan nama belakang lagi. Panggil saja Hanna." Senyum yang kuusahakan agar terlihat bersahabat sepertinya berhasil. Mereka membalas tersenyum juga dan menggangguk.

Aku berjalan ke tempat tidurku dan duduk disana ketika Padma Patil, yang kurasa keturunan India, berujar, "Kami hanya terbiasa menggosipkanmu sejak kemarin di aula besar dengan nama Riddle. Hm tentunya kau menyadari itu kan? Menyadari bahwa nama Riddle agak sedikit, um, spesial?"

Mata abu-abuku melirik dengan cepat ke Padma, maksudku kelewat cepat. Atmosfir di kamar itu langsung berubah total. Yang aku tak tahu kenapa sebabnya. Tetapi hanya saja saat mereka mengungkit tentang nama belakangku, aku sedikit tersinggung.

Aku hanya menjawab singkat, "Ya. Tentu saja aku menyadarinya."

"Tapi kau tidak mempersalahkannya 'kan?" tanya Sarah Fawcett, si gadis berambut pirang.

"Tidak terlalu. Kurasa itu memang wajar. Aku sudah mengetahui tentang nama Riddle kok." Kataku mencoba santai untuk mengembalikan suasana nyaman yang baru saja hilang.

"Jadi.. kau bukan keturunan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" tanya Su ragu-ragu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, "Menurutmu?"

.

.

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk merilekskan diri dari hal yang baru saja ia dengar. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing berpikir seperti tadi lagi. Tetapi sekarang otaknya mencoba mencerna dan menerima cerita baru yang sulit dimengerti.

"Peranku untuk mengalahkan Voldemort akan dibantu olehnya? Yang kau bilang barusan, saudaranya sendiri?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, Harry. Kau masih belum yakin bahwa Hanna adalah saudara dari Tom Riddle?" tanya Dumbledore serius.

"Kau bisa mengeceknya di pensieve. Cari memoriku dengan profesor Trelawney beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ada disamping kanan rak itu." Dumbledore menunjukkan letak memori yang ia maksud kepada Harry.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Harry bangkit dan mengambil memori itu lalu menuju ke pensieve.

"Apapun yang akan kau lihat dan dengar, Harry, kumohon cermatilah." Kata Dumbledore lagi sebelum Harry menenggelamkan kepalanya ke permukaan pensieve.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_N/A_

_Terimakasih sudah membaca sampai habis. Silahkan tinggalkan kritik dan saran pada kotak review di bawah ini..._


	2. Self Revealed

Really big THANKS to _Infaramona {} , fleurslanoire alias Cindy :) , Nabila ayu :* , Putri, juga Vania buat review dan support serta kesabaran kalian untuk menunggu fic ini kembali apdet ;)_

Author kembali untuk menyampaikan maaf yang sebesar-besaaarnya soalnya sempet vakum dari dunia perfiksian. Maklum, tawaran syuting bertebaran dimana-mana. Jadi ya gitu deh, kalo nolak sangkanya nolak rezeki. Dan sekarang Author sudah menstop semua kegiatan di kancah hiburan yang penuh gemerlap ajep ajep (?) dan kembali ke _sini_!

Oke daripada readers kocar-kacir gara-gara Author kebanyakan ngayal…

Please Enjoy this Finally-Updated Fic

-o0o-

"_Keturunan yang tidak diinginkan. Terlahir dalam kegelapan dan kesendirian. Hingga kemurnian darahnya terkuak,"_

"_Darahnya murni semurni jiwanya yang tertutup kabut. Di umurnya yang pertama menggambarkan kehancuran Dia-Yang-Namanya-Tidak-Boleh-Disebut. Pangeran kegelapan akan membecinya sampai ke urat-urat nadinya,"_

"_Darah yang tidak diinginkan akan tertumpah di pergulatan yang terakhir. Hanya dia yang bisa melindungi Dia-Yang-Terpilih dari kematian. Mereka akan memulai petualangan mencari ilmu hitam untuk dihancurkan."_

_._

_._

Harry termenung di sudut kedai terpencil itu. Pengunjungnya sangat sedikit, hanya ada empat orang pengunjung yang sedang duduk, kecuali Harry, ditambah pelayan toko yang sedari tadi diam saja. Mata Harry mengawasi perempuan berpenampilan aneh layaknya bajak laut yang baru saja berbicara seperti kesurupan. Perempuan itu duduk diseberang meja dari dua pria yang berpenampilan aneh juga.

Pria yang satunya terlihat tua dengan janggut panjangnya yang berwarna keperakan, dan yang satunya lagi terlihat lebih muda namun wajahnya pucat tanpa ekspresi mencermati si perempuan tadi. Harry harus maju mendekati mereka agar mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Albus.. tidak.. ini terjadi lagi." Kata perempuan itu lirih.

"Tak apa Sybil. Memang ini yang aku minta darimu. Bisakah kau melanjutkan lagi? Maksudku- meramal tentang detil dimana anak ini berada sekarang?" ucap Dumbledore menenangkan Profesor Sybil Trelawney.

"Aku tidak yakin, Albus. Tapi kurasa dia sudah menjadi penyihir yang utuh sekarang. Jadi aku akan mencoba mencari lokasinya."

"Maksudmu penyihir utuh?" tanya pria berambut hitam berminyak di sebelah Dumbledore.

"Kurasa selama ini statusnya sebagai penyihir tidak terdeteksi disebabkan sihir hitam yang menyelubunginya selama lima belas tahun. Namun sihirnya sudah sirna sekarang." Jelas Trelawney seperti mengigau sendiri.

Mata Trelawney membalik keatas dan terpejam kembali. Mulutnya mulai komat-kamit melontarkan kata-kata aneh yang asing di telinga Harry.

"Cepat Severus! Pegang tangannya, masuki alam bawah sadarnya dan lihat pikirannya!" sergah Dumbledore ke pria di sebelahnya.

.

.

Dingin. Gelap.

Aku dilahirkan saat ibuku meregang nyawa karena serangan sihir dari ayahku sendiri. Aku lahir saat ayahku meludahi ibuku yang sekarat. Darah melumuri seluruh tubuhku yang telanjang dan rentan.

Ibuku melihatku dengan tatapan sayu sementara ayahku melihatku seperti aku hanya seonggok kotoran binatang. Tatapan sayu itu memudar dan matanya menutup rapat. Ayahku meraihku kasar dengan tangannya yang kotor.

Ayahku terlihat sangat berantakan, dan memang selalu begitu. Dia sudah tidak waras. Tongkat sihir tua diacungkan dan tubuhku bersih dari segala noda. Lengkap dengan seutas kain putih yang tiba-tiba muncul melindungi tubuhku.

"Heh. Matamu mirip denganku sedangkan rambut dan bentuk wajahmu milik adikku." Kekehan ayahku terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Dia menggendongku dengan kasar.

"Mungkin kau bisa membantu kakak tirimu itu untuk membersihkan dunia ini dari darah kotor,"

"Atau mungkin kau bisa menghabisinya. Karena darahnya juga tercampur darah kotor sih. Cih."

Lagi-lagi ayahku meludah ke jasad ibuku yang sudah kaku dilantai. "Aku punya rencana bagus untukmu."

Seringai ayahku menghiasi wajahnya yang seperti ular dan giginya terlihat menghitam juga banyak yang tanggal. Sementara ia terus berjalan keluar dari gubuknya dan menuju ke rumah paling besar di desa Little Hangleton dalam kegelapan malam.

"Hei kau! Pergi! Sekali lagi kau melangkah maju ke halaman rumah ini, akan ku kutuk kau!" teriak salah satu pemuda bertopeng mengerikan di belakang gerbang rumah mewah itu.

Ayahku terkekeh sambil terus maju dan menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke dada pemuda tadi. Sontak semua teman-temannya mengelilingi ayahku dan aku yang berada dalam gendongannya di tengah halaman rumah mewah yang gelap segelap malam.

"Aku paman dari Tuanmu yang berdarah campuran kotor itu, si Tom Marvolo Riddle. Biarkan aku masuk. Aku ingin menghukumnya." Kata ayahku penuh kebencian.

"Kau.. kau Morfin Gaunt?" cicit salah satu penjaga gerbang serupa yang mengelilingi kami.

"Aku cukup terkenal juga rupanya... heh." Ayahku menatap selusin pemuda bertopeng itu dengan tatapan angkuh khas slytherin.

"Siapa lagi pengacau yang datang?" tanya seorang pria jangkung berkulit sangat pucat dan jubah hitam panjang melambai dibelakangnya. Wajahnya hampir berbentuk ular dan sangat terlihat parah.

"Halo keponakanku yang tampan. Kau pernah mencariku 'kan? Sayangnya saat itu aku tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan keturunan yang menodai darah murni keluargaku." Ayahku nyengir liar dan melangkah maju menuju pria pucat itu di halaman rumah. Pemuda-pemuda bertopeng tadi menyingkir begitu saja karena merasakan sihir hitam yang kuat terpancar dari ayahku. Aku mau tak mau terus merasakannya dari tadi. Rasanya bersahabat. Karena darahnya juga mengalir dalam darahku.

Tom Marvolo Riddle menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mendesis, "_Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa_."

"_Dan ada urusan apa kau datang menemuiku, paman?_" nada meremehkan sangat jelas tertera di setiap kata-katanya.

"_Aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah. Aku tahu ulang tahunmu masih beberapa bulan lagi namun hadiah ini sangat spesial._" Balas ayahku mendesis juga.

Anehnya aku bisa mendengar jelas apa yang mereka katakan walaupun mereka berdesis pelan. Aku lahir tanpa bersuara apalagi menangis. Dan aku mulai mengikuti mereka mendesis. Suara pertamaku semenjak aku dilahirkan di dunia ini.

Mata merah Tom melotot tak percaya akan desisan yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Anak ini.. bisa parseltongue?" tanyanya keheranan dengan suara melengking.

"Perkenalkan, Riddle, adik tirimu."

Kilatan cahaya hijau memenuhi pandanganku. Ayahku ambruk sementara aku masih dalam pelukannya. Tom Riddle berteriak marah mengerikan. Tongkat sihirnya dihunuskan ke wajahku yang kebingungan. Dan udara berwarna hitam pekat masuk ke tubuhhku. Aku menangis. Dia memanggil abdinya dan meneriakkan sesuatu seperti,

"Buang dia! Jauhkan dia! Bawa pergi bayi ini!"

Aku diambil cepat dari pelukan ayahku oleh pria yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Dan sensasi seperti karet dimasukkan ke sebuah botol menerpaku. Menghentikanku dari jeritan tangisku sendiri.

.

.

"Apakah sudah cukup jelas?" tanya Dumbledore dari balik meja kerjanya. Harry baru saja keluar dari pensieve. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri Dumbledore ke seberang mejanya.

"Belum sama sekali,"

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau mengerti?"

Harry mengusap wajahnya, mengatur nafasnya dan menenangkan diri. "Profesor, anda tahu ini sangat mengejutkan bagi saya. Kenapa baru sekarang saya diberitahu?" tanya Harry dengan nada penasaran sekaligus kecewa.

"Kau kira ini juga tidak mengejutkanku? Aku baru tahu tentang hal ini beberapa bulan yang lalu. Saat Trelawney melaporkan dia mendapat penglihatan tentang seorang gadis penerus dari keturunan Slytherin,

"Seperti yang kau lihat tadi di pensieve, keesokan harinya aku mengajak Trelawney serta Severus ke tempat yang jauh dari pendengaran orang luar, ya, aku tahu itu tempat yang sama seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu saat Trelawney pertama kalinya meramalkan takdirmu, Harry. Kurasa hanya di tempat itu dia bisa meramal dengan baik. Dan terbukti benar. Kau tidak perlu cemas akan mata-mata yang mengutip ramalan lagi, karena kau tahu orang itu berada di samping ku, bukan? Dia sudah berada di pihak kita. Percayalah." Tutur Dumbledore serius.

"Tak lama setelah itu aku dipanggil kementrian untuk ke bagian Departemen Misteri. Voldemort dikabarkan muncul kembali dan sedang berduel denganmu, kau ingat? Itulah sebabnya aku agak terlambat menolongmu waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

"Beberapa minggu kemudian aku mencari gadis ini ke pinggiran kota London. Trelawney berhasil melacaknya. Kasihan dia, hidup di lingkungan muggle yang kumuh dan rata-rata miskin. Kondisinya lebih parah dari Tom Riddle silam. Untung saja yang merawatnya adalah seorang muggle yang lumayan bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab, namanya James Johnson."

Harry mengerjap sadar, "James? Jadi nama tengahnya berasal dari nama seorang muggle?"

"Kali ini kau benar. Biar aku jelaskan lagi,

"Seorang pelahap maut tiba di pinggiran kota London itu dan meletakkan bayi ini di sembarang tempat. Mr Johnson sehabis pulang dari kerja sebagai seorang kurir bayaran menemukannya di pinggir jalan yang kumuh. Ia merasa iba dengan bayi itu. Hanya terbungkus seutas kain putih.. dan oh ya aku hampir lupa, tertulis nama _Riddle _di balik kainnya.

Dia membawa bayi ini pulang ke rumah dan telah memutuskan untuk merawatnya. Istrinya marah. Keadaan ekonomi mereka memprihatinkan. Mereka memang belum mempunyai anak karena istri Mr Johnson mengidap penyakit berbahaya yang tidak memungkinkannya untuk mengandung. Mr Johnson masih dengan pendiriannya, tetap ingin merawat bayi itu.

Hingga umurnya satu tahun, Mr Johnson dan istrinya bercerai. Sedangkan nama Hanna sendiri berasal dari nama istri Mr Johnson."

Dumbledore menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan perasaan yang sama saat ia datang ke rumah kecil di pinggiran kota London tersebut. Dia merasa pengorbanan dari Mr Johnson sudah terlalu banyak. Ia sempat mengira Mr Johnson dipengaruhi sihir yang membuatnya mau merawat Hanna dengan pengorbanan yang besar. Namun ternyata tidak.

"Yang membedakan Hanna dengan Tom hanyalah saat ia dibesarkan. Tom dibesarkan di panti asuhan dengan kasih sayang yang _seadanya_. Tetapi Hanna dirawat dan dibesarkan oleh seorang 'pengganti ayah' yang menerimanya dengan tulus. Dan penuh kasih sayang." Ucap Dumbledore sambil menerawang ke luar jendela kantornya. Matahari sudah berada diatas kepala, _Harry harus makan siang dan menghadiri kelasnya nanti_, pikirnya.

"Harry, kau punya kewajiban untuk menuntut ilmu di sini. Lain waktu kita akan lanjutkan lagi."

Harry mengangguk lemas dan bangkit. Namun sesuatu membuatnya teringat,

"Hm, profesor, kesimpulannya orang tua dari Hanna Riddle... Jangan kau bilang mereka,"

"Sayangnya benar, Harry. Orang tua Hanna adalah Morfin dan Merope Gaunt."

.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar pusing, Harry. Bagaimanapun juga dia tidak mungkin hidup lagi dan melahirkan seorang anak 'kan? Dia akan menca-"

"Kalau kau berbicara satu kata lagi, Miss Granger, I'll take twenty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione terdiam di tempat duduknya di samping Harry. Ron mendengus kesal terhadap Profesor Snape yang sedang berada di depan kelas pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam. Pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitam kali ini terasa sangat berbeda. Lebih buruk daripada tahun kelima mereka. Sekarang lebih kelam dan gelap di kelas. Aura profesor Snape selalu memancarkan kemisteriusan.

Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan para murid di kelas, terutama pada Hanna sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, pelajaran tentang Manusia Serigala membuat Hanna sedikit tertarik. Apalagi dengan penyampaian yang agak, em, mengandung emosi dalam setiap kata-katanya. Well dia tahu Profesor Snape memang _man without expression_. Saat bertemu pertama kali dengan Hanna, ia hanya melirik sekilas dan mengerutkan keningnya.

Hanna bisa merasakan pandangan trio emas terus saja ke arahnya semenjak masuk kelas ini. Dia menoleh dan menangkap basah Ron yang sedang mengamatinya. Hanna menatapnya tajam seraya mengatakan _ada yang salah denganku, rambut merah? _ Ron mengerjap dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke bukunya di meja.

"Transformasi dari Manusia Serigala bisa dihentikan dengan ramuan tertentu. Lima poin bagi yang tahu nama ramuan tersebut." Kata Profesor Snape sambil menuliskan ciri-ciri Manusia Serigala di papan tulis kelas.

Hanna refleks menjawab tepat sebelum Hermione mengacungkan tangannya, "Wolfsbane potion, sir."

"Aku tidak menerima ketidak-sopanan dalam kelasku, Miss Riddle." Cibir Profesor Snape di depan kelas.

"Ya, Miss Granger?" mata Profesor Snape beralih ke Hermione yang mengacungkan tangannya tinggi. "Ramuan Wolfsbane dapat membuat Werewolf atau Manusia Serigala tidak bertransformasi pada setiap bulan purnama asal ramuan tersebut diminum secara teratur." Jelas Hermione lantang.

"Five points for Gryffindor." Kata Profesor Snape singkat.

Hanna memutar bola matanya dan mendelik ke Hermione. Hermione juga menatapnya dan menaikkan bahunya. _Dia mulai berani rupanya, _batin Hanna. Dan dia diam-diam ia menyeringai.

.

.

"Ya begitulah kira-kira, kurasa Harry dan Ginny memang pacaran."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Cho?"

Di meja Ravenclaw murid-murid perempuan tahun keenam sedang melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka. Yaitu makan malam sambil berceloteh ria. Biasanya frekuensi gosip mereka jarang. Mereka lebih sering mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sudah ada faktanya. Dan mereka akan bertingkah seperti detektif untuk menyelidiki apa saja yang sedang menjadi topik mereka. _Membosankan, _pikir Hanna.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya, Hanna bergegas ke Ruang Rekreasi untuk mengerjakan tugas essay ramuan yang baru saja diberikan Profesor Slughorn tadi sore. Hanna mengajak Padma untuk ikut dengannya dan dia mengiyakan.

"Oh ya, Padma, bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang Malfoy?" tanya Hanna membuka pembicaraan saat mereka melangkah meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Maksudmu Draco Malfoy? Haha jangan bilang kau naksir pada si brengsek itu." Padma terkikik.

Hanna menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil, "Tidak- tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Soalnya dia terkesan, agak misterius mungkin?" ia menyembunyikan alasan yang sebenenarnya. Bahwa Hanna penasaran kenapa setiap dia berada di dalam satu ruangan dengan Draco, Hanna merasa dia terus saja mengamatinya dengan kegelisahan yang selalu tersirat di wajahnya.

"Misterius? Dia itu pembuat onar, pengecut, ah buruk semua pokoknya,"

"Siapa yang kau bilang buruk, Patil?" suara yang dibuat melengking terdengar tepat di belakang mereka. Draco Malfoy beserta anteknya telah berdiri disana dengan gaya mereka yang membuat Hanna ingin muntah.

Padma mulai salah tingkah dengan sirat ketakutan di wajahnya. Hanna segera mengetahui perasaan temannya hanya dari lirikan sekilas. Kini pandangan Hanna mencermati wajah menyebalkan Draco Malfoy. Ia mulai menghampiri Padma yang mundur perlahan. Draco seperti tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Hanna di sana.

"Kubilang, kau itu _trouble maker, _Malfoy!" terlihat sorotan keberanian di mata Padma. Sekarang murid-murid mulai menonton mereka. Draco langsung mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke wajah Padma.

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi akan kuubah kau menjadi ular India!"

Draco menjatuhkan tongkat sihirnya. Murid-murid di sana terpekik melihat dengan tanggapnya Hanna menghunuskan tongkat sihirnya ke dada Draco. Air muka Draco berubah-ubah. Antara ketakutan dan keraguan saat menatap mata abu-abu Hanna.

"Enyah kau, Malfoy." Ancam Hanna. Murid-murid mulai bersorak 'Duel! Duel!'. Draco menggeram lalu memungut tongkat sihirnya. Hanna masih siaga dengan tongkat sihir dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Jangan coba-coba berurusan denganku, Riddle." Draco menelan ludahnya saat merasakan sensasi mengucap nama Riddle pertama kalinya. Ia merasakan seolah telah menghina nama kecil Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika berurusan denganmu."

Audience yang mengelilingi mereka semakin ramai dan semakin membuat riuh suasana. Murid Slytherin menyemangati Draco agar segera melancarkan kutukan. Sementara para murid Ravenclaw senior menginginkan Hanna untuk mundur saja. Mengingat Hanna adalah murid baru dan belum sama sekali mengetahui kemampuan duel dari Draco Malfoy, murid terpintar kedua di Hogwarts setelah Hermione Granger.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini akan menjadi duel Hanna yang pertama. Dan dengan lawan yang terlalu berat. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang dicemaskan oleh murid-murid Ravenclaw. Sebenarnya ini juga tentang harga diri asrama. Namun lebih baik Hanna mundur daripada kalah di tempat. Pasti akan lebih parah ejekan dari murid Slytherin.

'Stupefy!' cahaya merah meluncur secara tiba-tiba dari tongkat sihir Draco dan secepat kilat menerpa targetnya.

Dengan tanpa diduga pula, kutukan tersebut terpelanting ke dinding sekolah. Semua orang di koridor itu terpekik kembali. Melihat Hanna dilindungi mantra _protego _tanpa sama sekali bersuara. Hanna memiringkan kepalanya dan mencibir, "Hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Malfoy?"

Mata Draco melebar dan agak mundur selangkah dari posisinya semula. Murid Slytherin membisu di tempat. Sementara semua murid di koridor itu bergeming tak percaya melihat seorang anak baru telah melancarkan mantra non-verbal.

"Kau.. Kau tak tahu kemampuan kami, para anak Slytherin. Bahkan aku tak tahu darahmu itu berlumpur atau tidak," ejek Draco sambil menoleh ke arah kerumunan murid Gryffindor, khususnya tepat ke Hermione yang langsung mendelik tidak berdaya di tengah riuhnya sorakan dari murid Slytherin.

"Kalian anak Slytherin, katamu? Aku? darah lumpur?" ujar Hanna melangkahkan kaki ke arah Draco yang mulai terhenti tawanya.

"Kau-tak-tahu aku ini keturu-"

"Cukup."

Profesor Dumbledore mengibaskan tangannya di tengah para murid yang membubarkan diri perlahan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap khawatir pada Hanna. "Ikut aku sekarang, Riddle." Perintah Profesor Dumbledore pelan yang diikuti sorakan dari murid Slytherin.

Hanna menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ekspresi pucat Draco sekilas. _Kelihatannya dia mengerti maksudku, _batinnya berbisik. Dan dengan seringai kemenangan, Hanna mengikuti Profesor Dumbledore ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Memasuki akhir bulan November, suhu udara di Hogwarts benar-benar membuat darah berhenti mengalir. Mengikuti pelajaran Herbologi berarti harus berjalan melawan udara yang membeku ke rumah kaca. Harry mendesah dalam hatinya. Dia lebih memilih kegerahan di sana.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak usah.."

"Mione, please. Buku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan sihir hitam." Sanggah Harry sambil menghembuskan nafas bekunya. Merasakan organ-organ tubuhnya menggigil di dalam sana.

Hermione merenggut namun tetap berjalan cepat bersama rombongan murid Hufflepuff tahun keenam ke rumah kaca yang jaraknya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Ron menggeleng seraya berkata kepada Harry, "Mate, she'll never change her mind. Rockhead." Harry tertawa ringan untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang baru saja masuk ke dalam benaknya.

Sesungguhnya Harry tidak betul-betul _secure_ dengan buku yang sedang digenggamnya ini. Tertulis _half blood prince _dan Harry tak punya ide sama sekali siapa pemilik buku ini sebenarnya. Bagaimanapun juga buku ramuan ini telah membantu Harry dalam setiap pergulatannya dengan kuali dan semacamnya di setiap kelas ramuan di tahun keenam ini.

Di tengah pelajaran Herbologi yang ternyata kali ini hanya membahas teori membuat Harry bosan setengah mati. Well, duduk bersebelahan dengan Ginny tidak terlalu membosankan juga sih.

Demi membunuh rasa jenuhnya Harry membuka-buka buku si Half-blood Prince tersebut.

"Uh sorry, Harry." Pekik Ginny pelan. Harry lekas memungut bukunya dan mengangguk mengisyaratkan kata '_tak apa' _sambil tersenyum kecil pada Ginny. Halamannya sembarang terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah kata sisipan di bagian pojok bawah halaman diikuti penjelasan singkat dengan huruf-huruf yang sangat ramping.

'_Sectumsempra'_

.

.

.

Darah pekat mengalir bersama air yang terus mengucur. Gadis itu terbelalak dan mencari tahu darimana darah itu berasal.

'Oh sial' bisik seorang- sepertinya laki-laki di ujung sana. Tepat di seberang bilik kanan itu. Si gadis makin penasaran, ia tidak menghiraukan bau amis darah yang sangat menyengat. Air yang bercampur darah telah menggenang di sekitar sepatunya.

Perlahan, ia langkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat. Dia tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Lantas ia berjengit lalu mundur satu langkah dan membelalakkan mata abu-abu tajamnya.

'Potter?'

'Tidak.. Riddle..'

.

.

…**TBC…**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

Ya, ya Author tau endingnya mungkin kurang- greget gimana gitu. Haduh *pentokin pala*

Percaya deh Author udah usaha semaksimal mungkin buat bikin fic ini _perfecto _tapi- berhubung Author masih amatir, inilah fic yang bisa tercipta.

"_Readers yang baik adalah readers yang mau menerima Author apa adanya" _o:)

Ditunggu Reviewnya yaaaaa!


End file.
